Public disturbances are occurring with greater frequency, which has resulted in the deployment of greater numbers of police forces armed with riot gear. Further, due to the increased interaction between police forces and the public, many have called for such interactions to be monitored more closely. By equipping police forces and other security personnel with body cameras, interactions can be reviewed to ensure accountability of all parties involved, and to help separate truth from fiction.
Although personal body cameras have been equipped to the bodies, uniforms or headgear of police officers and military and security personnel, little attention has been given to mounting cameras (and other electronic devices) to SWAT and riot officers who carry shields for protection and crowd management. Shields equipped with front-facing cameras would permit chaotic events and interactions to be recorded for later analyzation. Further, a harness or apparatus that could be retrofitted to already-existing shields would provide much benefit to security forces and personnel.